


Thalmor Dossier: Calmerion of Lillandril

by Calmerion Anon (angrymermaids)



Series: Calmerion [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Depressing Cliffhanger, Gen, Skyrim Kink Meme, Thalmor Dossier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrymermaids/pseuds/Calmerion%20Anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thalmor finally have enough information to act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thalmor Dossier: Calmerion of Lillandril

**Author's Note:**

> Self-fill for [this prompt.](http://skyrimkinkmeme.livejournal.com/4580.html?thread=9410532#t9410532)

_Thalmor Dossier: Calmerion of Lillandril_  
  
Status: Active, Highest Priority, Capture or Kill  
  
Description: Altmer, male, born 4E 161. Previously held the rank of Justiciar Third Class.  
  
Known Aliases: Lancalmo, Endoril, Anderien

\-----  
  
After months of focused effort, we have finally managed to piece together a profile on ex-Justiciar Calmerion, who deserted his post sometime last summer (the exact day is unknown, our best estimate is the eleventh of Last Seed).  
  
The agent apparently went rogue due to a disagreement with the late Justiciar-Commander Lancalmo, his commanding officer, over the treatment of a prisoner (a Bosmer separatist who subsequently disappeared near Riften, agents have been advised to keep an eye out but she is not a priority at this time). Calmerion released the fugitive without authorization, killed Lancalmo as well as First Justiciar Anderien and Second Justiciar Endoril, and escaped into the wilderness. None of the soldiers who witnessed the scene could give an accurate account of what happened as Calmerion disoriented them with illusion magic on the way out (this was our single greatest obstacle to finding him in a timely manner. Our troops MUST receive more extensive training in anti-illusion measures).  
  
Calmerion dropped off the map until 3 Sun’s Dawn of this year, when he showed up at one of my parties, of all places. His identity, however, was not confirmed until the recent (14 Second Seed) summit at High Hrothgar.  
  
The Nords believe ex-Justiciar Calmerion to be “Dragonborn.” While the Dominion does not recognize this provincial foolishness, it is not to be taken lightly as it will inevitably turn him into a unifying figure.  
  
Calmerion’s current whereabouts are unknown, but greater awareness has identified several possible leads. As of today (17 Second Seed), I have put a hold on our usual activities and mobilized every agent in Skyrim until he has been brought into custody.

\-----  
  
Update 23 Second Seed: Agents apprehended Calmerion south of Dawnstar last night, they have just arrived at the Embassy. I have ordered Third Emissary Rulindil to begin the execution process as soon as possible.


End file.
